The present invention relates generally to entrance security devices, and more particularly to a protective cover for a gate arm used to open and close gates such as those used in gated communities, to prevent removal of the gate arm for the purposes of unauthorized entry.
Gated communities have gained increased popularity in the last ten to twenty years as a form of home protection from a criminal element. These homes are designed with limited ingress and egress, coupled with a gate that is actuated by an RF remote, magnetic key card, or other form of recognition that permits authorized entrants of the community access but restricts unauthorized persons from gaining entry. In this manner, the occupants of the community are assured some level of protection against thieves, vagrants, vandals, and other undesirables. Typically, the main entry gates are monitored by watchmen, cameras, or two-way communication devices that allows visitors, deliveries, emergency personnel, and other non-residents to enter the premises. However, other gated exits may be unguarded since they are used exclusively to allow the residents to exit the premises.
The gates used to police these communities are typically driven by a drive system using hydraulic power or an electric motor coupled to a gear system that drives a gate arm. The gate arm is rigidly mounted to a gate that either slides linearly along a track from an open position to a close position, or the gate may be hinged on one side such that the movement of the gate arm rotates the hinged gate open and closed. An example of the latter system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,449 to Richmond, the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference. In Richmond, the lever arm 40 is connected to a drive mechanism 38 and transmits the force from the drive mechanism to open the gate. The lever arm 40 also prevents the gate from opening, for example, by force if an intruder sought to move the gate and gain unauthorized entry.
The problem with present systems such as that disclosed in Richmond is that an intruder can, for example, gain access to the gate opening and closing apparatus and disengage the lever arm 40, by tool or by pulling the arm out of its socket. With the lever arm removed from the gate opening and closing apparatus, the gate can be freely opened and closed and thus an intruder can enter with a vehicle and defeat the purpose of the gated community. This problem is rampant among such gated communities and yet no effective, reliable solution exists for this problem this is economical, can be retrofitted for most existing applications, and completely solves the problem. The present invention is a solution to the problem achieving all of the aforementioned objects.